1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, which are not designed to be recharged, secondary batteries are designed to recharged. Secondary batteries are used in a wide range of applications, including high-end small electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and notebook computers, and energy storage systems.
Because secondary batteries are designed to be repeatedly charged and discharged for long-term use, useable periods (e.g., battery lifetime) and battery stability are important factors to be considered. Thus, the temperature of secondary batteries should be properly managed so that the secondary batteries do not excessively deteriorate and the lifetime thereof may not be excessively decreased. Accordingly, controlling the temperature of secondary batteries is an important consideration for secondary batteries.